


okay but consider: yes

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanformers, Other, POV Third Person, for once lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: on tumblr @megatronismegagone
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 10





	okay but consider: yes

“Okay, but, consider: yes,” Whirl says, kicking her feet over the arm of the couch. 

Teegs snorts and keeps scrolling. “Okay, but, consider: absolutely not.” 

Whirl pouts, twists her head the better to look at Teegs. “I knew it,” she says dramatically. “You don’t love me.” 

Her  _ heartless _ girlfriend tries to hide a smile, but she definitely saw it, so. “You caught me,” Teegs says soberly as she clicks another video. 

“I  _ knew _ it,” Whirl repeats, wiggling back around so she’s facing the ceiling. 

They can hear Cyc outside, stomping to get rid of the snow before she comes in. Whirl heaves herself up and wanders to the kitchen to poke at the crockpot while Cyc unwraps in the entryway. She leaves the lid on, though. 

They both get  _ tetchy _ about letting the steam out, and Whirl’s more bored than hungry. She gets back into the living room right about when Cyc and Teegs finish smooching. 

“I don’t believe it,” she says, leering at her girlfriends on the couch. Teegs looks amused, and Cyc must’ve had a good day- she’s willing to play along.

“What’s so unbelievable?” 

Whirl pulls a dramatic face that makes Cyc blink and Teegs snicker. 

“I’m being cucked in my own damn house, and you have the _ audacity _ to-”

“ _ Our _ house, Whirl,” Teegs interrupts at the same time Cyc says “It wouldn’t be  _ cucking _ if you joined us.” The word is crass in her mouth and it takes Whirl aback, but just for a minute. She can’t help the grin so she doesn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @megatronismegagone


End file.
